


Fever

by Chronolith



Category: Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge | The Wallflower
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-19
Updated: 2010-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-10 16:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chronolith/pseuds/Chronolith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porn battle X prompt: Perfect Girl Evolution, Kyouhei/Sunako, control, bitten</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fever

In his defense, Kyouhei thinks, he's only sixteen and there was only so much people could really expect of a sixteen year old boy. And, really, this is all Ranmaru's fault anyway. Ranmaru was the one who normally sweet talked Sunako into the over the top dresses with their frills, lace, and more buckles an even a pirate with a buckle fetish could possibly want. And of course _today_ is the day that Ranmaru decides to ponce off to do whatever he does, leaving Kyouhei with an armful of hissing Sunako and a waiting Landlady. So it really wasn't his fault that he kissed Sunako when he had her pinned against the wall, half in, half out of that stupid dress Noi had bought her.

When Sunako goes completely motionless against him Kyouhei isn't sure she's going to spout the monster of all nosebleeds or try to claw his eyes out. He'd really rather she tries to claw his eyes out. Of course that's how they got into this mess in the first place, so maybe that would be counterproductive?

Kyouhei's brain is frantically trying to tell him that kissing Sunako is a _bad_ idea. An epically bad idea. But his dick and hormones have teamed up to override his freaking out brain to take control of his body. That's the only explanation he's got for why he takes the advantage presented and fists a hand in her long dark hair to deepen the kiss.

Sunako bites him.

That shouldn't be a turn on, Kyouhei realizes belatedly, but it seems his cock hadn't gotten that message because it goes hard in about a nanosecond when she sinks her teeth into his lower lip, right where she'd already split it when they were tussling over the dress. He groans and she sighs. Kyouhei dimly notices that she's managed to get one hand under his shirt but it doesn't really register until she plants those nails against his chest and _drags_ them down from his collarbones to his low belly, yanking them across his nipples in a way that makes him rock against her.

Sunako murmurs something that he doesn't quiet catch, probably cursing him, but she slides her hands around his back, nails delicately trailing over his skin. He's got some pretty vicious furrows on one arm and his back so he knows what she can do with those nails. The idea of Sunako and her temper and her nails lose anywhere near the sensitive parts of his body should drive fear into his heart—and it kinda does—but it also helps drive any rational thought he's got straight out of his head.

He's got her half off her feet, pinned between the wall and his body, but he hadn't quite worked out what that could mean until she wraps one leg around his waist and he automatically grips her hips to lift her higher, settling her against him. If it wasn't for his jeans and the frothy layers of that stupid dress he could … Oh. _Oh._

Kyouhei's still got a hand in her hair and it pulls her head back, making her arch up. And, oh man, her breasts are _right there_. He knew that Sunako had breasts. He did. But it had never really been something he noticed quite the same way as he did right now. They aren't the huge things in porn—and of course he's watched porn, he's sixteen for fucks sake—but small and tight and perfect. When she arches back, following the pull of her hair, he can see how they move under the fabric of that dress, all soft and full.

So he bites one, lightly, through that ridiculous velvet and silk.

Sunako makes a sound that goes through him like lightning. It's like a moan and a laugh all at once. When she skims one hand over the side of his face he's a little worried that she might go for his eyes, but that little thrill of fear just makes him harder. She doesn't try to claw his face off, but fists her hand in _his_ hair, pulling him back so he's looking up into her dark, dark eyes. And god damn is she so fucking pretty.

Sunako's lower lip is swollen from his kisses and there's a small stain of blood on the side of her mouth. _His_ blood he realizes, from when she bit him. He didn't think it was possible for him to go any harder but when her tongue flicks out to carefully lick that smear of _his_ blood he aches. The smile she gives him is small and feral and just about the hottest thing he's ever seen. Kyouhei remembers, in a sudden flash, the way she looked that one night when she'd been possessed/gone crazy and he'd woken up with her sitting naked on his hips. He'd done a pretty good job of blocking that memory and of her lithe—perfect—body sitting naked on him with just a thin sheet between them. But that memory comes roaring back and he knows perfectly what she looks like under those layers of silk and lace.

Kyouhei is pretty sure he'd do just about anything to get her out of that dress. He wants the feel of her skin under his hands so bad that he shakes with wanting. So he bites her again, a little harder.

When she cries out and grinds down against him, pressing down against his cock, Kyouhei's pretty sure he sees lightning behind his eyes. He lets go of her hair to fumble at the skirts of her dress. He's not sure what exactly Sunako's laughing at—and man was that not a reaction he was expecting—until she somehow manages use the leverage of the wall and her leg behind his to tumble them to the ground.

Sunako smirks down at him, _smirks_, and holy fuck does Kyouhei really like that expression on her face. He's not sure how she got his hands pinned above his head but somehow she did—of course she can move snake-fast when she wants and apparently right now she wants—and he kinda expects her to kill him now. So when she leans down, one hand still pressing his wrists to the floor the other fisted in his shirt, to kiss him Kyouhei's brain makes its final good bye and his cock completely takes over.

Of course she bites him again, hard enough to make his lip start bleeding, he can taste the coppery tang of it. And he loves her little whimper when he bites her back, catching her lower lip between his teeth and then sucking on it. Their kisses are like their fights, he thinks, a battle for control. He wouldn't mind giving up control to Sunako, but not right now.

He's bigger than her and stronger, though sometimes she's got supernatural strength, so with a little effort he breaks one hand free of her grip and rolls them over. Sunako blinks at him, stunned at the sudden movement and a little breathless from all of his weight pressing down against him. Kyouhei knows better than to give her a moment to think, so he fists a hand in her silky hair, pulling her head back roughly to bare her neck.

"Kyouhei!" It's not until that sudden exclamation from her that he realizes that he's not sure he's ever heard her actually say his name. Definitely never like that, all breathless and desperate. He bites the base of her neck, sucking hard that sensitive skin and she moans. He's got a vice grip on one of her wrists and he's pretty sure he's going to leave a bruise on her pale skin. Realizes that he wants to leave bruises.

That realization makes him pull back a little, surprised with himself. Sunako growls at him when stops and pulls him back down to her. She's still making little grumpy growls into his mouth as she kisses him, so he settles himself against her again. She responds by wrapping one leg around his and he knows what she's up to. He's fought with her too many times not to recognize her moves.

"No, no I don't think so," he snarls against her neck as he shifts his weight so she can't flip them over. She whines at him, and it's a breathy, needy sound. Kyouhei finds the hem of her skirts with one hand and drags them roughly up her legs.

Sunako squirms and wiggles against him, pulling the dress up over her head. And suddenly she's naked underneath him, or almost naked. He can see the moment that she realizes it. Her eyes widening, blush rushing to her cheeks, and Kyouhei wonders if it's possible for girls to have their brains over ridden by hormones too. He kisses her, meaning it for to be soft and reassuring, but she turns it into a fight. Of course she does.

Somehow the kiss is hotter with her mostly naked underneath him and him completely clothed. Kyouhei kisses her until she squirms against him and he can feel the heat of her pressing against him through his jeans. She moans as he bites his way down her neck, her hands fisting in his shirt. Kyouhei realizes that he's a little nervous about actually touching her now that she's naked. He's got a healthy sense of self preservation. But Sunako fists both her hands in his hair and pushes him down while she arches up, pretty much shoving his face into her breasts. And, well, he's sixteen. He's not going to say no to an invitation like that.

Her bra is just this plain white cotton thing but somehow it becomes at once the hottest piece of clothing ever and also the most frustrating. Kyouhei nips at her nipples through the thin fabric, driving them both crazy, while he fumbles at the catch with one hand. When Sunako gasps and manages to both arch up against him and still grind against his cock, Kyouhei gives up trying to be civilized and just rips the damned clasp, breaking both the elastic band and ripping the cotton.

Sunako will be mad at him for it later, but right now they are both too distracted by his mouth on her bare breasts. Kyouhei takes a second to look down at her, because he wants to memorize this second since he'll be dead later, and Sunako stares back up at him from under those thick lashes. Her hair is a wild tangled mess around them, her lips bruised and swollen, and there's a bruise blossoming on one breast from where he bit her earlier. When she smirks up at him and then turns her head to where he's got a hand braced beside to carefully lick the long scratches she put on him earlier Kyouhei realizes that he's never going to want another girl like this again.

He presses back down against her, rolling one nipple between his fingers just to hear her moan. Kyouhei knows what he wants, bury himself inside her and god just fuck her until they both scream, but he's not sure how to get from here to there without Sunako killing them both until she grabs one his hands puts it right against her clit. Even through her panties she's wet.

That thought makes the blood pound in his head so hard that all he can hear for a second the pounding of his own heart. When he looks up at Sunako she's looking both flustered and determined. She bites his shoulder and he presses hard against her clit.

"_Kyouhei!_" He could really get used to her saying his name as long as she always said it exactly like that.

He nips at her nipple, playing with it with his tongue while he rolls her clit between his fingers through the soaked cotton of her underwear. When she's writhing underneath him, saying his name like a Buddhist litany, he grabs his courage with both hands and rips of her underwear. Ranmaru would be so horrified at his lack of finesse.

Sunako nearly shrieks when he slides two fingers inside her, but she manages to stifle herself by biting at her own arm, her eyes huge as she stares up at him. Kyouhei has no idea what his expression is right now as he watches her face while he works her. He remembers, dimly, Ranmaru ranting about how it's always important to find this 'g-spot' and not to ignore the clit. So he rolls his thumb across that little nub of flesh that make Sunako writhe. He thinks he's found that spot when he presses two fingers deep inside her and she responds by wrapping her arms around him and screaming into his mouth when he kisses her.

The front of his jeans are pretty much soaked from her and he's so hard that he's pretty sure he's going to die from it. But it's not until Sunako manages to unbutton his jeans with one hand and use her hand and one foot to shove them down over his hips, his underwear with them, that he figures he's pretty much gotten the okay.

Kyouhei still looks at her, he knows there's a question in his eyes, and Sunako makes this little exasperated growl before doing this _thing_ with her hips and suddenly he's inside her. It knocks them both back for a second and they stare at each other. He knows his eyes are as big as hers, but when he moves to pull away her eyes flicker shut and her body _pulses_ around him. She's hot, slick, wet and when he moves Sunako sighs like she just bit into the best dark chocolate ever. (And, man, Kyouhei's never going to watch Sunako eating chocolate the same again because he's pretty sure it's the exact same sigh.)

He slides an arm under her shoulders to fit her tight against him. Sunako whimpers against his ear before she bites it lightly, just holding it between her teeth while her hips rise to meet him and, oh fuck, Kyouhei's pretty sure his brain is going to explode.

It takes them a minute to find a rhythm but when they do its slick, hot, _perfect_. When she kisses him it's a filthy tangle of tongues and she's panting against the crook of his neck. He pushes himself up so he can see her spread underneath him, her nipples hard and red, eyes half lidded. Sunako catches the collar of his t-shirt with one hand and rips it right in half. It makes him laugh, though his laugh is rough.

She uses the tattered edge of his t-shirt to drag him back down to her so when they move together its skin against skin. The feeling of her breasts moving against his chest, slick with their sweat, while he moves inside her shoves him closer to that ragged edge. He manages to get a hand between them to find that little bundle of nerves and rolls her clit between his fingers. When Sunako arches underneath him, body spasming around him, Kyouhei's universe explodes in heat and sensation.

They lay tangled together, clothes ruined, breath coming in broken pants. Sunako places a hand on his neck and Kyouhei feels a familiar thrill of apprehension, it makes his dick twitch just a little. But Sunako just kisses him soft and sweet.

"I get first bath," she says into his mouth.

Kyouhei thinks about arguing just to argue, but decides he has a better idea. "We can share."

"Okay."


End file.
